Spark Animation
'''Spark Animation '''is a television channel in the Euro Republics which focuses on animated shows. History On December 31, 1999, Spark launched S200, a spinoff to Spark, launched in 1993, and Spark2, another offshoot channel started in 1996. S2000 mainly focused on men with sports, documentaries, comedy and motoring in the evenings, while daytime offered shows for female audiences with lifestyle shows, reality, drama, shopping, nature, home renevation and wellbeing programmes among the lineup. As 2001 dawned, the channel was rebranded as Spark 3, mirroring it’s other sister network Spark 2, the channel, the rebranded channels saw the channel change it’s focus, with different nights, with different themes each evening, including * Monday - Crime * Tuesday - Documentaries * Wednesday - Sports and Motors * Thursday - Action, Wildlife, Classic Comedy and Adventure Programmes * Friday - New and Classic Comedy * Saturday - Movies (action, family, comedy, thriller and adventure) * Sunday - Drama This structure was dropped in 2005 when different genre shows aired at different times, to coincide with Spark3 moving from 119 to 108 (where Spark used to be) on Sky, where Spark merged with Sky One and Spark2 merging with Sky Mix, the channel launched a HD simulcast, Spark3 HD, on March 25, 2008, the same day Spark and Spark2 launched their HD version On Febuary 1, 2011, to coincide with Sky and KPN reshuffling their channel lineup, Spark3, despite staying on 108 rebranded as TripleSpark, the channel made deals with HBO, Showtime, Cinemax and FX gain access to their entire libary, HBO shows aired on TripleSpark along with repeats of most FX and Showtime shows, most of which aired on Spark and Spark 2, while Cinemax shows were only aired on the first two Spark channels, until Banshee, a Cinemax show, premiered on TripleSpark in 2013. In 2018, it was announced TripleSpark would be replaced in 2018 by Spark Animation, with 24/7 animated TV shows, including kids shows, anime, adult animation, preschool, classic cartoons and international shows. The network would be based on Spark’s animated block, Animation Domination (not to be confused with the Fox block of the same name) which had ran since the start of 2018. All live-action programmes would be moved to the main channel and Spark 2. The launch took full shape at 12am on December 1 2018, when an episode of South Park (the episode being Cartoon Wars: Part 2) ended, followed by the split screen credits from the last two hours of shows aired, played over a tribute to the channel’s first 18 years, followed by a TripleSpark ident, which then froze for 5 seconds, Immediatly after, an advert played showcasing the shows on Spark Animation, am ident played, and the Phineas and Ferb episode “Rollercoaster” aired at midnight, followed by the Mintered episode “Welcome To Londontown”. The channel had deals with * Cartoon Network Studios * Warner Bros. Animation * Williams Street (Adult Swim) * DC Comics * Nickelodeon * Disney Animation Studios * 20th Century Fox Television * Xilam Animation * BBC Studios * Comedy Central Studios * MTV Productions * HBO Animation * Teletoon * YTV * Family Channel * TBS * Various international and indepentent studios This gave them access to the vast variety of animated TV shows. Animation Domination Wednesday moved from Spark 2 to Spark Animation in January 2019, but went back to Spark2 in June of that year to make way for Globetoons. Blocks * Simpsons and Co - This block airs on Saturday mornings from 8.00am to 3.00pm and airs episodes of The Simpsons alongside other shows, the block has no commercials, the parts inbetween shows have characters from the show in different segments, some characters that pop up during breaks including Homer, Bart, Millhouse, Nelson, Mr Burns and more. * Globetoons - This block airs on weekdays from 8:00 pm to 10:00pm and airs shows such as Miraclous (France) (also on normal Spark Animation), Bluey (Australia), Bro’Town (New Zealand, only airs on Wednesdays), Oswaldo (Brazil), Mr. Baby (France) and Larva (Korea). Multiplex channels * Spark Animation * Spark Extra Animation * Spark Animation Family * Spark Animation Action * Spark Animation Comedy Spark Animation Jam '''Spark Animation Jam '''is a block aired on Spark Animation currently airing preschool shows, it launched simply as Jam in 2010 on Spark 3, and remains today. It airs various shows from Cartoonito (which shut down in the ER in 2012 in favour of Toonami), Nick Jr, Disney Junior, HBO Kids, Cartoon Network’s Tickle U, Universal Kids, RTÉ Jr, TVO Kids, CBC Kids, CBeebies, LittleBe and Milkshake.Category:Euro Republics Category:Television channels in the Euro Republics Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1999 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments